


Sensei hebi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Morso di serpente [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, M/M, Snakes, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I serpenti sanno essere infidi. E se gli allenamenti di Orochimaru avesse nascosto un lato inquietante sconosciuto ai più?Ha artecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Scrivi su Orochimaru.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 maestro serpente  
  
  


Orochimaru guardò il corpo nudo del ragazzo al centro della stanza illuminato dalla luce delle candele. Il sangue colava dai polsi che si era tagliato creando dei rigagnoli sul pavimento. La luce della luna illuminava il suo viso ovale e spigoloso. Tre serpenti strisciarono verso l’Uchiha, uno gli scivolò tra le gambe, gli altri due avvolsero con le loro spire le braccia del ragazzo facendo pressione.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, socchiuse le labbra e si piegò all’indietro, allargò le braccia lasciando ricadere inerti le mani. Le teste delle due creature si misero ai lati del capo moro del ragazzo.

Le iridi dorate di Orochimaru brillarono fissando le costole che premevano contro il corpo niveo del suo allievo e si leccò le labbra sibilando, osservando i muscoli definiti. Uscì dall’oscurità con passi cadenzati. I lunghi capelli neri oscillavano intorno al suo viso bianco cera.

“Devi sopportare tutto questo, Sasuke-kun. È l’unico modo se vuoi sconfiggere tuo fratello” sussurrò. I serpenti fecero saettare la lingua e il terzo si strofinò contro il membro del ragazzo.

Sasuke mugolò e la punta della coda dell’animale gli accarezzò uno dei due glutei muscolosi.

Orochimaru si sedette accanto a lui e gli incise il mento con i denti, conficcandoli a fondo. Sentì il sapore metallico del sangue udendo l’altro espirare rumorosamente e si allontanò, osservando il sangue scendere lungo il collo.

“Tre giorni senza bere, sei senza mangiare e ancora reggi così bene al mio veleno? Quanti altri morsi ti dovranno essere dati?” domandò.

Il serpente in basso gli morse l’interno della coscia e gli altri due gli conficcarono i denti ai due lati del collo. Sasuke fu scosso da una serie di singulti e boccheggiò.

“Sei venuto a importunarli nella loro tana. Il minimo che puoi fare è stare fermo e non disturbarli, se non vuoi che ti uccidano, Sasuke-kun” sibilò Orochimaru. Sorrise mostrando i denti lucidi. Piegò la testa e gli leccò la ferita a un polso ripetutamente, sporcandosi le labbra diafane di sangue.

Gli occhi di Sasuke si mossero sotto le palpebre.

“Tutto questo mi permetterà di sconfiggere Itachi?” domandò Sakuke sussurrando, la voce gli uscì rauca.

“Ovviamente” rispose Orochimaru.

< E in cambio di questo, il tuo corpo diventerà mio, permettendomi di rinascere come il serpente albino > pensò.

Sasuke regolò il proprio battito cardiaco e si morse l’interno della guancia.

_ “ _ Niisan _!_ Niisan _! Ti va di giocare con me?” domandò il bambino. Itachi sorrise e scompigliò i capelli del fratellino.  
Non posso, _ otoōto _. Domani ho una missione importante. Sarà per la prossima volta» gli rispose freddo. S’inginocchiò davanti al più piccolo con una gamba e gli appoggiò indice e medio sulla fronte._

__ Sasuke sporse il labbro inferiore, chinò il capo e incrociò le braccia.  
“ Maniisan _, dici sempre la prossima volta” si lamentò.  
«Hai ragione, ma non ti arrabbiare. Abbiamo una vita intera da passare insieme» rispose il più grande._

__ Sakuke sorrise e le iridi color notte gli brillarono.  
«Me lo prometti?» chiese.  
«Sì, te lo prometto» risposte Itachi.

__

Sasuke digrignò i denti. I punti in cui era stato morso gli bruciavano e sentiva le ferite ai polsi pulsare. Sentì le dita gelide e affusolate di Orochimaru accarezzargli il petto, questo risalì fino al capezzolo del giovane e lo accarezzò con l’indice. Lo incise sulla punta con l’unghia aguzza e guardò il più giovane rabbrividire. Si mise dietro il giovane aderendo con il petto a lui, gli sollevò le gambe e se lo sedette sul grembo nudo. Il corpo ignudo dell’altro strofinò contro il proprio completamente svestito.

< Quasi sicuramente Kabuto starà guardando dalla finestra, tanto meglio. Questa gratificazione lo porterà a controllare con attenzione che nessuno ci scopra > rifletté. Accarezzò il fianco di Sasuke, le dita gli tremarono e afferrò i fianchi con entrambi le mani.

“Più ci fonderemo una cosa sola, più avrai la mia forza. Perciò, oggi e ancora a lungo, sarai totalmente del tuo  _sensei_ , Sasuke-kun” sussurrò lascivo Orochimaru.


	2. Cap.2 Nelle spire del serpente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha  
> Prompt: Sussurro.

Cap.2 Nelle spire del serpente

Sasuke boccheggiò, le ferite gli bruciavano e i tagli sui polsi gli pulsavano. Avvertiva il freddo provenire dalle gambe e le sue membra intorpidite erano rigide. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi nere erano liquide.

Orochimaru gli passò le dita affusolate tra i corti capelli neri. Si sedette accanto a lui e socchiuse le labbra sottili. La sua lingua rosea si allungò lasciando dei filamenti trasparenti sul suo cammino. Strisciò sul corpo nudo del ragazzo, sentendolo rabbrividire, percorse i segni violacei dei morsi dei serpenti. Partì dalla caviglia e lo avvolse fino al collo, rendendo umida la sua pelle candida. La luce delle candele illuminava la stanza. Sasuke ansimò, tenendo la bocca aperta. Dalle labbra spaccate e rosate uscivano delle gocce di sangue color amaranto.

_ Gli occhi dorati di Orochimaru prendevano tre-quarti della parete nera. Sasuke osservò le striature più scure ed avanzò. Appoggiò la mano sulla striscia nera, cadde in avanti e vi precipitò all’interno. _

Sasuke mugolò di piacere sentendo la lingua accarezzargli il collo e tremò con più forza. Orochimaru la ritirò e sorrise. Un serpente avvolse entrambi i polsi del giovane, creando delle crepe nel sangue rappreso, e gli strofinò la testa sulle dita socchiuse.

__

_ Sasuke guardò le scaglie color argento del serpente davanti a sé. Osservò la testa umana e la guardò oscillare, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri. Allungò la mano e con la punta delle dita sfiorò i canini aguzzi. Cadde in ginocchio e abbassò il capo. _

Le iridi di Sasuke brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

Orochimaru si tolse la cintura e la legò sopra gli occhi del discepolo. Si spogliò, piegò i vestiti e li appoggiò in un angolo. Si voltò e a passi cadenzati raggiunse l’allievo. Si sedette a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

“Resisti alla fame e alla sete fisiche, ma cedi di fronte all’arsura e all’ingordigia della vendetta” sussurrò.

< Tuo fratello ti ha insegnato a vivere solo di essa per permetterti di vivere >.

Accarezzò con il dorso della mano la guancia ossuta dell’Uchiha e spinse, voltandogli il capo. Si piegò in avanti, appoggiò le mani diafane sul pavimento e spalancò la bocca. Affondò i canini nella pelle chiara del giovane.

Sasuke gridò di dolore, le sue vene si gonfiarono e brillarono di verde, il veleno si diffuse.

_ Sasuke abbassò lo sguardo, una serie di serpenti candidi gli attraversavano il corpo. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, guardando le scaglie sulle loro teste. Li osservò far saettare la lingua. Ne accarezzò uno. _

_ Alzò lo sguardo e vide la luna. Ci fu uno schizzo di sangue che ne macchiò di rosso la metà. _

Orochimaru lo lasciò andare e rimase sopra di lui in ginocchio. Abbassò la mano e gli accarezzò il basso ventre, arrivando a passargli le dita sopra il membro.

Sasuke mugolò e strofinò la guancia contro il terreno. Le sue guance divennero rosse. Orochimaru accarezzò più velocemente il suo membro, passando ripetutamente la punta del dito affusolato sulla sommità. Lo sentì diventare umido, oltre che duro e sorrise. Passò il braccio dietro la schiena dell’allievo e gli sollevò il bacino. Tolse il braccio e lo tenne bloccato, stringendogli i fianchi con entrambe le mani.

Un serpente strisciò sotto il ragazzo, mantenendolo in quella posizione e Orochimaru lasciò andare i fianchi del giovane. Abbassò la mano e gli infilò il dito affusolato tra i glutei sodi, accarezzandogli l’anello muscolare.

Sasuke strusciò contro il terreno, aprì le gambe e gemette rumorosamente. Orochimaru infilò anche il secondo dito e Sasuke mugolò di piacere. Il suo corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Orochimaru avvertì il proprio membro bruciare e si leccò le labbra. Estrasse le dita dal giovane. Con entrambe le mani afferrò le cosce lisce del giovane e gli allargò di più le gambe, strisciò indietro sulle ginocchia e si portò le gambe di Sasuke ai fianchi. Spinse con il bacino in avanti ed entrò in lui. Sasuke gorgogliò ripetutamente. Orochimaru infilò il membro fino in fondo, sentendolo gemere. Diede una serie di spinte, facendo su e giù con la parte inferiore del proprio corpo. Strinse nuovamente i fianchi del più giovane e lo fece suo più volte. Lo sperma candido colò tra le gambe dell’Uchiha. Orochimaru si piegò e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Ricordati, ogni  _sussurro_ che sentirai nella tua vita, ti ricorderà che sei stato mio più e più volte” sibilò.

 


End file.
